


Challenge

by mdashed (thenewhope)



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-21
Updated: 2004-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewhope/pseuds/mdashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyr is testing him. Dylan knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> written way back in 2004.

Tyr is testing him. Dylan knows this.

He sees it in the sure steps Tyr takes toward him, not even bothering to dribble the ball. He feels it in the pain of Tyr's knee digging into his thigh as he pushes into him on his way to dunk. Hears it in the low rumble of satisfaction as the ball falls to the floor.

This is why he's not all that surprised by the force of Tyr's body check as he heads for the net. Why he's already reaching out and wrapping his leg around Tyr's calf even as his body falls backward.

This is also why he knows that the surprise he feels in the impact of Tyr's body against his own does not signal victory. Why he recognizes the light of a new challenge in Tyr's eyes.

He is surprised though, when that challenge comes in the press of Tyr's mouth against his own.

Dylan knows that Tyr is testing him. This is why he bites down on Tyr's bottom lip.

Why he smiles into the kiss at the victory he hears in Tyr's low moan.


End file.
